Some embodiments relate generally to a chair having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a reconfigurable collapsible chair that can be disposed in multiple different configurations for use, and a collapsed configuration for transport.
Known collapsible chairs are available in various sizes and can include various accessory features such as cup holders and sun shades. Such collapsible chairs are often transportable and can be used in various outdoor settings. Known collapsible chairs, however, disadvantageously only have a single use configuration and therefore, may only accommodate a particular size or age of users in a seated position. For example, some known collapsible chairs are sized to be used by a typical adult, while other collapsible chairs may be sized and configured to be used only by a young child.
Thus, a need exists for a reconfigurable and collapsible chair that can be collapsed for transport, and can be easily converted between various configurations to accommodate various sizes and ages of users.